


Family Matters

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving back to Ohio after his divorce, Blaine doesn’t expect to find someone. Certainly not someone that lives in the orphanage where he works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine finishes signing his name and slides the cap back onto his pen. With a humorless chuckle he stands up and pours himself a glass of water. Seven years, he thinks to himself. Seven years of shared touches, glances, and memories and it ends with a swish of his pen. Perhaps he should feel more upset about this divorce, but he doesn’t. Blaine loved Sebastian, he won’t deny that, but whatever love they had for each other is long gone by now. It hasn’t been strong enough to keep them happy for a long time, and maybe it’s never been enough. Regardless of that, though, Blaine smiles to himself as he looks at the documents on his kitchen table. He’s free to start a new life now, a new life in his old hometown. He’s thankful, not for the first time, that he didn’t allow Sebastian to convince him to sell the house he’d inherited after his great aunt had died. The only thing he sees himself missing from his previous life in New York is his job; he’d loved teaching music at the center for the disadvantaged kids. But, he’s already been offered a job with one of the children’s homes in the area, and it’s essentially the same work, so he thinks that he’ll be just as happy.

Monday rolls around, and Blaine is so excited for his first day of work. He’s been lonely in the weeks that have past since he moved back to Ohio, and after finishing off a bottle of wine by himself Saturday night, he’d cried and almost called Sebastian; he hopes that work will help get him out of the little funk he’d recently dug himself into.

The woman who runs the home, Lucy, is sweet, even if she does seem a little too religious for Blaine to feel completely at ease around her. She goes over Blaine’s daily schedule with him; he works with the younger children while the others are at school, and once the school ages kids get back for the day, he’s in charge of making sure they get their homework done.

“There are few children you’ll want to keep a close eye on,” Lucy warns. “Kurt Hummel, in particular, has a tendency to be,” she pauses, looking for the right word, “harsh towards the other children.”

When the school age children get back for the afternoon and Blaine is introduced, he’s surprised to find that the Kurt Hummel he was warned about isn’t one of the two kids pushing each other, or even the kid with a mohawk, but the short boy with blue eyes, brown hair, and still covered in a thick layer of baby fat. Surely this kid can’t honestly be causing enough trouble to warrant a warning.

But then someone says something under their breath and Kurt’s responding with a cutting tone. Blaine can’t even follow the boy’s words, but catches the words “neanderthal”, “ignorant”, and he thinks something about a Denny’s. The room falls quiet after Kurt’s outburst, and then he’s looking at Blaine, his expression almost daring the man to make him apologize.

Obviously, Blaine thinks, looks can be deceiving.


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the first week, Blaine has already decided that Kurt is his favorite. He’s learned that Kurt’s been there with home for almost 12 years, and, with Kurt being 13, that’s a really long time for a child to not have a home. Blaine thinks about how Lucy told him that most children get adopted within three or four years, and his heart breaks a little for the boy. Blaine knows that Kurt’s cold exterior, snarky attitude, and wariness towards others is a sign that Kurt doesn’t let anyone in easily, but he wants to be the boy’s friend.

He started his quest that first day, offering to help Kurt with his homework, but had been met with a dirty look and glares for the rest of the afternoon. The same thing had happened Tuesday and Wednesday, but then Thursday happened. Blaine had been busy helping on of the other kids with her math homework, so he’d only caught the tail end of the argument. He hadn’t been able to stop the amused snort before it came out as he listened to Kurt completely tear down the boy that had been bullying him. When Kurt had heard Blaine’s snort, he’d looked at the man for a moment, a small smile spreading across his face.

That had been yesterday, and today Kurt comes and sits right next to Blaine.

“You can help me with my homework,” he says, and Blaine recognizes it as a peace offering.

“Awesome.”

After that first afternoon, Blaine finds that Kurt becomes increasingly comfortable around him. He doesn’t cuddle into Blaine’s side like some of the other children do, but he’s started to open up more. After Kurt finds out that Blaine plays the piano, he asks if Blaine will give him lessons; Blaine happily agrees.

Blaine’s only scheduled to work Mondays through Fridays, but he starts coming in on Saturdays to teach Kurt how to play. Saturday afternoons quickly become Blaine’s favorite part of the week; there’s something satisfying about watching as Kurt’s fingers stop stumbling over each other as he learns. Six lessons in, Kurt finally plays through a moderately difficult piece and, God, the proud smile that beams from his face makes Blaine’s chest swell with pride. After that lesson, Kurt shyly gives Blaine a hug as he goes to leave.

After a few months, though, Kurt has mastered the piano and their Saturday afternoon lessons become boring. Blaine, not wanting to give up spending time together, starts taking him to go see movies, or out to lunch, instead. He never says so, but Blaine can tell that being able to get out of the house on the weekends is a relief.

They’re on the way out of the movie theater one weekend when Kurt gives Blaine another hug. “Blaine?”

“What’s up, bud?”

“Um, I don’t really have many friends, but you’re my best friend. So, um, thank you,” he mumbles into Blaine’s chest.

Blaine squeezed him a bit. “Kurt, you’re my best friend, too,” he says, because it’s true.

Three weeks before Kurt’s 14th birthday, Blaine arrives for their weekly outing, excited to tell Kurt that he’s gotten them tickets to go see a musical the weekend of his birthday. However, his excitement dampens when he sees the forlorn look on the boy’s face. He doesn’t ask him what’s the matter until they’re sitting across from each other in a diner.

“What’s wrong?”

Kurt’s silent for a moment. “Another kid got adopted.”

Blaine knows this. It had been a little girl, named Rachel, about a year old.

“Are you upset that you haven’t been adopted yet?” Blaine asks, and then immediately cringes at his own audacity.

Kurt sniffles. “I…I really liked the people that adopted her,” he says.

“Why’s that?”

“They were like me.” Kurt refuses to look up from where his eyes are trained on his lap.

Blaine thinks back to the couple that had adopted Rachel. It had been a gay couple, but neither of the men bore any resemblance to Kurt. “Well, you know, it doesn’t matter if you look like the people that adopt you,” Blaine tries to comfort, but Kurt shakes his head.

“I need to tell you something,” Kurt whispers, “but I don’t want you to hate me.”

“I could never hate you,” Blaine tells him honestly.

“They were both boys,” Kurt starts, “and they were like me because I like boys like that, too.” He pauses as he lets out a sob. “I…I’m gay. Please don’t be mad.”

Blaine quickly moves over to Kurt’s side of the booth, wrapping the boy up in his arms. “Hey, hey, I’m not mad, promise. I’m gay, too, remember?”

Kurt looks confused. “But you told me you got a divorce?”

Blaine laughs a bit. “I was married to another man.”

“You can do that?” Kurt asks, a bit breathless.

“You can in New York.”  
“And people don’t think it’s wrong? Or dirty?” Blaine shakes his head. “I’m moving to New York when I grow up.”

“Kurt, there’s nothing wrong about being gay, no matter where you live,” Blaine stressed. “There’s nothing dirty about love, okay?”  
“But, I heard Miss Lucy say-“

“She was wrong. Anybody that tells you that being gay is wrong is wrong. Please, please believe me,” Blaine begs. Kurt nods, wiping tears from his cheeks with a napkin.

Blaine wants to cry himself. Fuck, nobody should have to grow up with people who make you feel wrong for being who you are. Certainly not Kurt; Kurt deserves a loving family, people that will make sure he can be whoever he wants without fear, people that will teach him that love is never wrong and-

Wait a minute, Blaine thinks, I could do that. He’s never really given thought to being a dad, since Sebastian hadn’t wanted kids. But if he adopted Kurt, it’s not like it would be much different from what he does now: he’d help him with his homework, hang out on the weekends, and comfort him when he’s upset. Blaine’s responsible, it’s not like he’ll forget to feed someone other than himself, and he has his trust fund, so it’s not like money’s an issue. And he’d get to make sure Kurt is loved, always and no matter what.

“Kurt?” The boy looks up at him. “What if, what if I adopted you?” He holds his breath, waiting for Kurt to respond.

“You want to adopt me?” Kurt asks quietly. Blaine nods enthusiastically. “Ok!” he says, smiling so wide that his eyes squint. The two of them hug. “We’re going to be a family?”

Blaine smiles before he responds. “We already are, bud.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next few months passed in a flurry of activity. But after a lot of meetings and paperwork, and after Lucy decided that maybe Blaine was better off not working with the home anymore, Blaine was finally named Kurt’s legal guardian.

Things didn’t really change once Kurt moved into Blaine’s house; they would go on outings during the weekends, Blaine would help Kurt with homework if he needed it, and they would have long conversations nightly over dinner. Blaine felt like he was living with a brother, or a best friend, and he liked it. It was nice to be able to come home from work and have someone to hang out with. And Kurt was pretty easy going as far as teenagers went; Blaine enrolled him at Dalton Academy, and Kurt seemed to thrive in the accepting environment.

Yes, it seemed as though Blaine had made a good decision to adopt Kurt.

Kurt groans as soon as he wakes up and the stickiness in his underpants registers through his sleepy fog. Fuck, he thinks to himself, shutting of his blaring alarm.

It’s not the fact that he’s had yet another wet dream, he’s gotten used to that. It’s the fact that this time his dream was about Blaine: Blaine’s dexterous fingers working him open, Blaine’s naked body above Kurt’s as he thrusts into the moaning boy below him, Blaine looking up at Kurt as his lips stretch around Kurt’s cock. God, Kurt can’t even think about it without blushing.

He climbs out of bed and strips off his underwear, making sure to bury them deep inside his laundry basket. Wrapping himself in a towel, he heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

Standing under the hot spray, Kurt wonders what’s wrong with him: he’d be pretty willing to bet that most 17 year old boys don’t have sex dreams about their best friends, especially if their best friend has been like a brother to them for three years and also happens to be their legal guardians.

The dream had felt so real though, Kurt still thinks he can feel Blaine’s hands, his lips on him. Just the false memory of it is enough to get Kurt hard again, and once he realizes that ignoring his erection isn’t going to make it go away he guiltily starts to stroke himself. He imagines Blaine’s lips pressed against his own, his tongue licking into his mouth. He imagines the tight grip of Blaine’s fingers on his hips as he comes, and the image of Blaine’s face contorted with pleasure pushes Kurt over the edge, and he tried to muffle his moans as he comes over his first.

After taking a moment to regain control over his breathing, Kurt finishes washing himself off. Turing off the water, he wonders how he’s supposed to look Blaine in the eyes at breakfast and then resolves to sneak out of the house without running into the other man.

Blaine stumbles into the kitchen, hoping that Kurt’s already started a pot of coffee, and finds Kurt at the counter, screwing the lid on to his travel mug.

“Morning,” he mumbles, coming up behind the boy to grab a mug from the cabinet. He accidentally leans to far in and brushes up against Kurt. “Sorry,” he apologizes when he feels Kurt freeze at the touch.

“It’s fine,” Kurt says, quickly moving to grab a muffin from the plate on the table. “See you later.”

“Bye,” Blaine says, but Kurt’s already rushed out of the room and Blaine can hear the front door slamming.

That’s weird, he thinks. Kurt usually doesn’t head out for school this early, and he’s almost always is a lot more talkative. Blaine shrugs it off, assuming that he had something to take care of this morning, perhaps a test to study for it; if it was something that was cause for concern, Kurt would’ve told Blaine.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, are you okay? You’ve seemed off all week,” Blaine asks Kurt over dinner that weekend. And Kurt has been; Blaine knows him well enough to recognize the early bedtimes, excessive cleaning, and long showers he’s been engaging in over the past few days as signs that Kurt is stressed or upset.

Kurt blushes and chokes on the sip of water he was in the process of swallowing. “I’m fine,” he says.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” He stands and puts his plate into the sink. “I’m going to go get some homework done.”

Blaine watches Kurt retreat from the kitchen and make his way upstairs. Weird, he thinks. He tells himself that he’ll check on him when he heads to bed later.

The credits are rolling across the screen and Blaine decides that it’s time to go check on Kurt. When he reaches the landing at the top of the stairs, he hears the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. He decides to change into some sweats while he waits for Kurt to finish up in the bathroom, but, as he passes by the room, a noise catches his attention.

Blaine’s spent enough time living with other boys to recognize the muffled groans and signs that mean that someone is jerking off and trying not to get caught. And Kurt is definitely jerking off in the bathroom right now. Blaine pauses in front of the closed door for a minute, too shocked by the fact that Kurt is masturbating to really hear the boy’s soft moans.

Maybe this is why Kurt’s been weird lately, Blaine thinks. Maybe he’s just sexually frustrated. Kurt’s usually so disinterested in all things sexual. Blaine wonders if there’s somebody that caught Kurt’s eye; a boy would have to be blind to ignore any attention from Kurt. God, Blaine couldn’t even deny the fact that Kurt was absolutely stunning, with his long limbs and perfect skin. And his lips, Blaine couldn’t help but notice that Kurt had perfectly kissable lips. His face would turn red whenever he was embarrassed, and Blaine could only imagine how the blush would travel when-

A loud groan broke through Blaine’s thoughts and he’s suddenly all too aware that he was imagining what Kurt looks like naked and aroused while listening to him jack off. He quickly rushes off to his bedroom to retire for the evening.

“So,” Blaine tries the next morning over their traditional Sunday brunch, “this thing that’s got you all weird lately, is it a sex thing?” Kurt chokes on his bite of waffles and coughs a bit.

“Excuse me?” Kurt’s face is burning a furious red and Blaine thinks back to his thoughts the previous night about Kurt blushing for other reasons with a twinge of guilt.

“You’ve been off lately, and I would like to know what’s going on with you. Are you interested in someone?” Blaine asks. When Kurt doesn’t respond, he adds, “You know, sexually?”

“Can we please not talk about this? You’ve already given me the sex talk,” Kurt whines.

“Hey, hey, none of that. That was when sex was this big abstract thing, and now it seems like you’ve found someone you want to experiment with, so I think we need to have another talk about it,” Blaine clarifies. “So, who’s the lucky guy?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Kurt, c’mon.”

“It’s nothing!” Kurt repeats, taking a sip of his orange juice. “I, I’ve just been having some strange thoughts about someone lately. And, I don’t know, it’s a bit confusing, I guess.”

Blaine’s quiet for a moment. “Okay. Well, you know that it’s okay to have strange or sexy thoughts about people. That’s completely normal.”

“I know,” Kurt replies, hands wrapped tightly around his glass of orange juice.

“And if those thoughts make you want to take action, it’s important to talk to whoever they’re about and figure out if sex is something you’re both interested in.” Kurt nods. “Kurt, it’s okay to fool around and experiment with people even if you’re not in love with them. I know that it seems a bit unconventional for me to say that, but I know that if someone had told me that when I was your age, it would have saved me a lot of trouble. If waiting for the one is what makes you feel the most comfortable, that’s what you should do, but if it’s not, you shouldn’t feel pressured to wait. Just make sure that you’re ready. And even if you don’t love your partner, you should care about them; at least enough to make sure that whatever you do together is as good for them as it is for you. Physically and emotionally.”

Kurt nods again, looking awkward. “The recipe for these worked really well using the gluten free substitutions,” he says, cutting off a piece of his waffle and stabbing it with his fork. Blaine sees that Kurt is desperate to change to topic and decides to just give it to him, hoping that Kurt takes his words into consideration.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine’s words echo through Kurt’s mind for at least a week, and he gets that sex means something different to every one but he’s not really sure what it means to him yet. And he’s not even sure what his dreams mean, if sex with Blaine is something he wants or if he just wants sex or if his dreams actually mean anything at all.

But, sometime in the middle of the week, he finds himself thinking that Blaine’s ass is really nice and wondering how it would feel under his palms, or under his lips. He spends more time noticing how Blaine’s lips look as they form words and catches himself staring at Blaine’s fingers and wondering how they would feel inside of him. Thursday he decides to take his mind off of things and tries a new recipe for red velvet cake, but when Blaine has a slice for dessert that night, he lets out a satisfied moan that has Kurt half hard under the table. Later that night, Kurt finds himself jerking off imagining Blaine making those noises for a completely different reason. 

After he cleans himself up, he resolves to do something about it over the weekend.

Saturday night, Kurt and Blaine are settled on the couch with bowls of ice cream and a movie. Kurt’s stomach is in knots, remember the conclusion he’d reached earlier in the day.

He trusts Blaine and he loves Blaine, even if it’s not a romantic love. Kurt knows that he cares about Blaine, and that Blaine cares about him more than anyone ever has before. He’s just going to be honest about what’s been going on in his mind lately.

During a lull in the film, Kurt turns to him, ready to confess. Blaine has a smear of ice cream in the corner of his mouth. Snorting a bit, Kurt wipes it off with his thumb and when Blaine meets his gaze, wraps his lips around his finger to lick the ice cream off. Blaine’s mouth drops open slightly, eyes focused on where Kurt’s tongue is touching his skin. Kurt drops his hand. “You had a bit of ice cream right there,” he says, leaning in to kiss the sticky spot. He hears Blaine suck in surprised breath, but decides to see his intention through: he moves his lips just the slightest bit downwards and then he’s kissing Blaine.

His lips are smooth and cold and sticky and taste so sweet from the ice cream, and Kurt moans quietly against Blaine’s mouth. For a moment, he’s concerned by the lack of response from the older man, but then he notices Blaine’s hand hovering over his hip, trying not to hold onto him. “Please,” Kurt whispers and Blaine wastes no time kissing him back.

Kurt loses himself in the way Blaine feels: the weight of his hand against his cheek, his thumb rubbing gently against his hipbone, his tongue slowly licking its way into Kurt’s mouth. He realizes with a start that he’s hard inside his sweatpants and groans. Letting one of his hands tangle into Blaine’s curls, Kurt leans into Blaine more heavily.

An embarrassing squeak escapes Kurt’s mouth as Blaine wraps an arm around his waist and tugs him into his lap. Before he can help himself, Kurt thrusts down onto Blaine, and is pleased to find out that Blaine, too, is hard. Blaine thrusts up, and the way his cock presses against Kurt’s is too much for Kurt to handle and once, and he’s coming, whining weakly against Blaine’s mouth. 

He hardly has time to reorient himself before Blaine is pushing him off of his lap and onto the couch. Picking up the bowls from the coffee table, he stands. “I…we….I think… I’m going to just…” Blaine stammers out before rushing into the kitchen.

Kurt shifts against the cushion and winces at the sticky mess inside his pants. With a humorless chuckle, he wonders if he’s about to wake up in his bed soon. He hears the bowls clanging against the sink, a cabinet open and slam shut, the tap running. There’s silence for a moment and then Blaine’s worried voice exclaiming quietly, “Fuck.”

Blaine returns to the living room. “I think I’m going to head off to bed now,” he tells Kurt, not able to meet the boy’s eyes. Kurt stands and Blaine stops in front of him, giving him a quick hug. “Good night,” he says, giving Kurt a tight squeeze. He’s halfway up the stairs when Kurt finds words to say.

“Night. Love you, Blaine.”

There’s not even a brief pause before Blaine responds. “Love you too, Kurt.”


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine closes his bedroom door behind him and lets himself lean back against the solid wood before he rips his pants down to his thighs. He knows that he shouldn’t, but he’s still painfully hard in his pants and every time he blinks all he can see is Kurt’s face twisted in pleasure as he comes against Blaine. Obviously he can’t be held responsible for his actions right now, and he definitely intends for his next action to be to jerk himself off right now, despite the fact that he’s thinking about Kurt. God, Kurt’s soft lips pressing against his. Kurt’s tongue licking ice cream from the corner of Blaine’s mouth. Kurt’s cock hard against Blaine’s. He imagines Kurt on his knees, mouth wrapped around Blaine’s dick, innocent eyes locked with Blaine’s. He imagines Kurt on his back, legs spread, begging for Blaine to just-

“Fuck,” Blaine groans as he comes, spilling across his fist and the carpet.

Refusing to think about it, he climbs into his bed and falls asleep. And if he happens to have dreams about Kurt, beautiful, innocent Kurt, it’s not anything he can help.

Blaine wakes up early the next morning, and decides to make his homemade sticky buns. He usually saves them for Christmas or other special occasions, but he knows that they’re Kurt’s favorite and he can’t help himself.

Once he has a batch in the oven, he takes a quick shower. Blaine washes his hair and struggles to not think about Kurt. Sensing that he’s not going to want to do much of anything today, he gets dressed in sweats and heads back to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

By the time a fresh pot of coffee has brewed, it’s past the time Kurt usually gets up on Sundays. Blaine pours two mugs of coffee and heads up to Kurt’s room to wake him up.

“Kurt?” he asks through the door after he knocks. Getting no reply, Blaine pauses before opening the door.

Kurt’s sitting on top of his comforter, dressed in a plain white tee shirt and blue boxer briefs. Blaine, mesmerized by Kurt’s long pale legs, observes the way he just sits silently on the bed. 

“Hey,” he says softly, handing Kurt one of the mugs of coffee. “I made sticky buns, if you’re hungry.”

“I’m not,” Kurt tells him, cradling the mug in his hands, refusing to look at Blaine.

Blaine sits on the corner of the bed, nursing his coffee; he’s known Kurt long enough to know that if he waits just a few minutes, Kurt will start to talk about anything that’s been bothering him.

Sure enough, Kurt clears his throat and sets his coffee mug down on the nightstand. “So, about last night, I’m not sorry.”

“Kurt, you shouldn’t be sorry. It happened, it’s over and now-“

“I don’t want it to be over,” Kurt tells him.

“What? Kurt, I know I’m not your father or anything, but I’m still you know, technically your guardian. It would be…inappropriate for anything else like that to-“

“Blaine, you told me that when I was ready for sex, that I should make sure that I’m with someone I care about and that cares about me. Don’t you care about me?”

Blaine sat there silently for a moment. “Kurt, you’re only 17, you still-“

“Still am a child? Still need someone to tell me what to do? Fine. Tell me what to do.”

“Kurt-“

“No. You want to play the daddy card, then play the daddy card,” Kurt tells him, crawling towards Blaine. Dropping Blaine’s empty coffee mug onto the carpet, he swings a leg over Blaine’s lap. “Come on, daddy, tell me that you’ll take care of me. Don’t you love me, daddy?”

“Kurt,” Blaine protests, trying to wiggle out from under the boy.

“I love you, daddy. Don’t you love me, daddy? Don’t you?”

“You know I do.”

“Then why won’t you do this? It’s just taking care of me. Showing me what to do. Loving me,” Kurt whined, trailing kisses down Blaine’s neck.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Kurt shifted back, looking at Blaine. “Okay, this can happen?”

Blaine nods. “Okay.”

Kurt smiles and climbs down from Blaine’s lap. “Okay.” He pulls on a pair of sweatpants. “Come have breakfast with me,” he instructs before heading out of the room.

Blaine follows Kurt and settles in a chair across from Kurt, trying hard to ignore the way the boy licks and sucks his fingers clean.

“I have to meet some of the guys to work on a project, but I’ll be home for dinner,” Kurt tells him, standing up and placing his dishes into the dishwasher. “I can pick up some Chinese takeout, if you want?” he asks, almost shyly.

“Sounds great, Kurt.”

“Great.”

Blaine sits at the kitchen table, sipping his way through the rest of the coffee in the pot and wondering what the fuck Kurt thinks he’s doing. He worries about what Kurt might have planned for this evening.

But, as it turns out, Kurt doesn’t have anything planned for the evening. The two eat Chinese takeout on the couch, watching trashy reality tv shows, and just catching up on the past week. It’s nice, relaxing, and Blaine is able to forget the way that Kurt acted earlier in his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

For the past week, Blaine has watched as Kurt pranced around the house as if nothing happened between them. It’s now Friday, and Blaine’s sitting at the kitchen table checking his email as Kurt eats a bowl of cereal, chatting about a new number the Warblers are working on and acting like he hadn’t begged for Blaine, for Daddy, to fuck him almost a week ago. It makes his head spin, and he’s grateful that Kurt’s back to normal, but a small part of him wishes that Kurt would climb into his lap and begged to be fucked.

Kurt pauses in his babbling to take a bite of cereal, and Blaine can’t tear his eyes away from his lips wrapped around the spoon. Shit, Blaine really needs to take a cold shower once Kurt leaves.

Kurt finishes with his breakfast, and is soon on his way out the door, much to Blaine’s relief. He sits by himself for a moment and finishes coffee before heading to his bathroom to take a shower.

Blaine had hoped that standing under the cold spray would stop the arousal that had been building as he watched Kurt eat. However, Blaine realizes that a cold shower simply isn’t going to cut it. With a sigh, he turns the water to a slightly warmer temperature and lets himself close his eyes and lean against the tiled wall. Fantasizing about Kurt on his hands and knees, pleading for Blaine to fuck him, Blaine can feel himself get hard.

He strokes himself slowly, giving into the fantasy completely and without guilt. When he comes, it’s with Kurt’s name on his lips.

Stepping out of the shower, Blaine grabs a towel and gets ready for work.

Blaine can’t stop thinking about Kurt, about having sex with Kurt, all day. And, now that he’s being honest with himself, he hasn’t been able to all week. He knows that it wouldn’t be right to initiate anything with the boy, but maybe if Kurt started it, if Kurt was coming on to him, it would be okay? Blaine resolves that the next time Kurt asks for Blaine to kiss him, touch him, fuck him, he will.

It’s passed dinnertime when Blaine gets home, and he’s exhausted by the time he walks through the front door. But, when he walks into the living room and sees Kurt wrapped up in a warm blanket, watching a movie, he can’t help but smile. Blaine settles down on the couch next to him, and Kurt immediately cuddles into his side.

Kurt and Blaine hardly see each other Saturday morning. Blaine has a full day of errands in front of him, and Kurt usually sleeps in, so the quick hello they share in the hallway is the only communication. But, they almost always spend Saturday nights together, watching movies and trashy tv, even if they don’t necessarily have plans to.

So that’s why Blaine is confused when he returns home in the early evening and finds all of the lights off.

“Kurt?” Blaine calls, peeking into his bedroom. Kurt’s not there, and Blaine feels a bit disappointed that Kurt had made other plans and didn’t even tell him.

He walks over to his door, resigning himself to a quiet night by himself. He swings open the door, wondering what he should order for dinner for himself and freezes in the doorway.

Sitting on his bed, completely naked, is Kurt. It seems as though the boy did have other plans, but as Blaine takes in the sight in front of him, he feels the little pang of disappointment melt away and give shape to a different feeling entirely.

“Kurt?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hi,” Kurt responds, shifting slightly.

Blaine takes a few steps into the room, pulling the door shut behind him. “Hi.” He takes a moment to take in the lines of Kurt’s body. “So, what’s going on?”  
Kurt shrugs. “You told me this could happen. So. Let’s make it happen.”

Blaine wants to, he does. He’s been thinking about it for days now, and he wants nothing more than to fuck Kurt, to have his cock enveloped in Kurt’s tight heat. But, well, he knows that that small bit of dry humping they did is the only sexual experience that Kurt has. Blaine can tell that Kurt obviously wants to have sex with him, but he doesn’t want to rush it. Now that Blaine’s given himself permission to give in to Kurt’s seduction, he knows that he’ll eventually be inside of Kurt and he sees no reason why they can’t build up to penetrative sex.

“Now, sweetheart, if we’re going to do this, we’re going to do this my way,” Blaine tells him, walking towards the bed and unbuttoning his pants before kicking them all the way off. Settling on the edge of the mattress, he pulls his shirt off and tosses it to the floor to join his pants. “Come here,” he says softly.

Kurt crawls to across the mattress, stopping when his knees bump into Blaine’s thighs. Blaine watches as Kurt’s lips part as he starts to say something, and he’s leaning in and pressing his lips to Kurt’s before he can think twice about it. Kurt’s breath hitches slightly, but he doesn’t hesitate in responding. Blaine hums against his lips and wraps his arms around Kurt, pulling him in closer and stroking his fingers over his soft skin.

Blaine slowly pushes Kurt onto his back, lowering himself on top of him. Carefully, he lets himself press their crotches together.

“Oh!” Kurt gasps against Blaine’s mouth, feeling Blaine’s cock hard against his own. “Daddy, I-“

“Shhh, it’s okay. ‘m gunna take care of you, okay?” Blaine assures him, letting himself rub against the boy more firmly.

He continues teasing Kurt for a while, giving just a tad bit less than Kurt needs, and listens to Kurt beg and please for more. Kurt’s fingers dig into Blaine’s back as he whines and tries to thrust up against Blaine.

“Let me know if anything gets to be too much,” Blaine instructs, letting his lips brush against Kurt’s before kissing a trail of kisses down his chest before reaching his cock, resting hard against his pale stomach. Blaine presses a kiss to the tips before taking it in his mouth.

Kurt whines and grabs Blaine’s shoulders as Blaine works him over with his mouth. Every time Blaine presses his tongue to a different spot or sucks in, Kurt lets out a moan or a gasp and Blaine swears that he can feel himself get even harder with each passing moment.

“Blaine, I can’t, I’m gunna…Blaine,” Kurt mumbles, shaking with his attempts to keep his hips still. Blaine knows that Kurt is close and increases his efforts, taking Kurt in deeper and sucking with a little more force. “Oh, oh, daddy!” Kurt calls out before he comes.

Blaine works Kurt through his orgasm, careful to pull away before Kurt gets to sensitive. He pulls away, pressing a kiss to both of Kurt’s hipbones.

“You…I want to…” Kurt trails off.

Blaine crawls on top of him, pulling his cock out of his boxers. Kurt reaches out and wraps his hand around it. “I’m not sure how to, you know,” he tells him, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“I’ll show you,” Blaine assures him, wrapping his hand around Kurt’s and guiding his movements.

“God, you’re so big. And you feel so good, shit. And your mouth, Blaine, I thought I was going to die, it was so good,” Kurt tells him as he jerks him off. “Am I doing this right? I wanna make you feel good, daddy. Wanna be a good boy for you, can’t wait to taste you,” he says.

Blaine’s orgasm sneaks up on him with that last remark, and he comes hard over Kurt’s fingers. Kurt lifts a hand to his mouth and licks one of his fingers. Blaine bats it away from his mouth, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Mmm…wanna order pizza for dinner?” Blaine asks. Kurt nods and Blaine makes his way to his dresser in order to toss him a pair of boxers and a tee shirt before sliding on a shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

They spend the rest of the night on the couch, eating a veggie pizza and watching The Bachelorette.


	9. Chapter 9

Things change surprisingly little in the weeks that follow that first time in Blaine’s bedroom. They still talk about their days over dinner, Kurt still makes coffee for the both of them in the morning, they still do Saturday Night Movies and Sunday brunch. It’s as if nothing is different.

Except for the fact that when they watch tv together in the evenings, Kurt will sometimes climb into Blaine’s lap. He’ll look down at Blaine with his wide, blue eyes and Blaine has no hope of resisting when he leans in for a kiss. They stick to handjobs and blowjobs mainly; Blaine wants to make sure that Kurt understands that there’s more to sex and intimacy than penetrative sex. And it’s not as if what they’re doing is somehow inadequate for Blaine. Kurt’s still getting used to being touched and every time Blaine’s hands move against his body, he’ll let out little moans and sighs that turn Blaine on beyond belief.

When Blaine was a teenager and starting to explore sex, he’d been too distracted by the exhilaration that it was someone else’s hand on his dick and the rush of actually getting to touch someone else’s dick to really pay attention to his partners’ reactions. And when he finally started to notice how his partner reacted to certain touches, he was already with Sebastian, who was experienced and never displayed any hesitation or uncertainty. With Sebastian, Blaine constantly felt like he had to live up to some unknown standard; but with Kurt, Blaine gets to revel in the fact that he’s the first person to touch Kurt like that, to make him feel that way. And he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t get off on it.

“Daddy, please,” Kurt whines, grinding his hips down into Blaine’s. The two are on the couch in the living room, Rocky Horror playing on the tv, completely ignored.

“You need to tell me what you want, baby,” Blaine chastises lightly.

Kurt ignores him, continuing to rut up against him. Blaine would remind him to use his words, but he can’t bring himself to cut off the noises spilling from Kurt’s mouth. “Wanna, I wanna taste you, daddy,” Kurt gasps out. “Show me how,” he pleads, clambering off of the couch. He nuzzles against Blaine’s hard cock through his sweatpants. “Please.”

“Fuck, shit, yes, baby. God, yes,” Blaine hisses, lifting his hips so he can pull down his pants. Kurt immediately takes Blaine into his hand, stroking it slowly. He opens his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Glancing up at Blaine, he leans in and presses a kiss to the tip.

“Come on, baby,” Blaine encourages, and Kurt takes him into his mouth. Blaine threads his fingers through Kurt’s hair, careful not to pull it. “That’s right, baby, just like that.”

Kurt’s movements are sloppy, but enthusiastic, and Blaine isn’t complaining; it’s been ages since someone’s blown him and he’s never, ever gotten a blowjob from someone who peeked up at him innocently while doing so. He doesn’t understand how Kurt can look so vulnerable and coy at the same time, but he’s so lucky that he can. “Such a good boy,” he praises.

Kurt hums happily at that, and the vibrations tip Blaine over the edge. “Oh, Kurt, yes,” Blaine moans, spilling into his mouth.

He pulls off Blaine and presses his face into his thigh, gasping.

A moment passes, and then Blaine reaches down to pull Kurt back into his lap. “You were so good for me, sweetheart.” He reaches into Kurt’s pants, but Kurt shyly bats his hand away.

 

“I really liked that,” Kurt tells him. Blaine smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead, trying once more to grab Kurt. “No, no, daddy, I mean. Um, well…”

Blaine looks down and notices a damp spot on Kurt’s pants. “Oh.”

Kurt lets out an embarrassed giggle. “I’m going to go clean up.”

When he returns, he snuggles into Blaine’s waiting arms. “You’re just in time for my favorite part,” Blaine tells him. Kurt watches as the cast performs the Floor Show, all clad in thighs highs and corsets. “God, when I was in high school, I used to jerk off to thought of Tim Curry in that corset ever week,” he tells Kurt, laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine comes in from running errands, completely exhausted. He kicks off his shoes and throws his keys into the key bowl. After the day he’s had, all he wants to do is get off with Kurt, eat some dinner, and curl up on the couch, in any particular order.

He can hear Kurt singing upstairs in his room, his voice to far away to hear clearly but it makes Blaine smile nonetheless. Humming a bit, Blaine goes to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of wine, already feeling his tension melt away. Sipping his wine, he looks in the fridge, wondering if Kurt would protest to them ordering in for dinner; Kurt’s usually persuaded by the promise of Pad Thai.

The singing from upstairs has stopped, Blaine notices suddenly. Setting his glass down on the counter, he decides to go check on Kurt.

However, all of Blaine’s coherent though flies out the window when he walks through the living room.

Kurt is standing on the bottom stair, an uncertain smile on his face. Blaine doesn’t look at Kurt’s face- can’t look at his face, really. His focus is drawn immediately to the red, sparkly corset wrapped around his torso, pale skin peeking trough the lacing. His gaze drops down, and fuck, Kurt’s wearing black lacy panties and a garter belt connected to thigh high stockings. Blaine’s gaze drifts back up to the corset though, and he can see Kurt’s nipples peeking over the top.

When he finally thinks that Kurt might be uncomfortable with his leering, he snaps his eyes towards Kurt’s face. His face is flushed slightly, but he smiles a little brighter under Blaine’s attention.

“Daddy’s lust is so sincere,” he sings softly and laughs a little bit.

Blaine doesn’t wait before he rushes forward and gathers the boy into his arms, crashing their lips together. At first, Kurt gasps into the kiss, caught off guard as he’s lifted off of the ground, but soon enough he’s kissing back eagerly, wrapping his legs around Blaine’s waist.

“Fuck, baby,” Blaine mutters, pressing Kurt up against wall and rutting up against him harshly.

“Wanted to surprise you, daddy,” Kurt whimpers, arms wound tightly around Blaine’s neck and holding on as he lets Blaine thrust up against him.

“So good to me,” Blaine praises, pressing kisses to Kurt’s neck. When Kurt throws his head back to give him more room to work with, he accidentally knocks his head into the wall and lets out a quiet hiss of pain. “Fuck, are you okay?” Blaine asks, moving one hand to cup the back of Kurt’s head. Kurt nods, and Blaine, not wanting to risk Kurt giving himself a concussion, carries him over to the couch.

Dropping Kurt on to the cushions, he quickly undressed before he climbs between his legs and presses against him. He kisses Kurt, deep and dirty, all tongues and teeth. Blaine can feel his dick twitch at the breathy moans Kurt lets out as he rubs his thumbs over the boy’s pebbled nipples.

“What do you want, baby?”

Kurt writhes under Blaine, trying to find more friction. “I want you to fuck me, daddy,” he whines.

Blaine moans out loud at the request. “Shit, yes. Daddy’s gunna fuck you so good baby,” he promises. “Just gotta go grab some-“

Kurt reaches into the end table, and presents Blaine with a bottle of lube. “I already prepped myself, daddy,” he admits, shyly. “Been wanting you so bad all day.”

Blaine quickly unsnaps the stocking from Kurt’s garter belt and pulls down his panties. Moving his fingers to Kurt’s entrance, he can feel that his hole is slick and stretched. He spreads some lube and starts to finger Kurt, wanting to make sure he’s properly stretched. “God, you’re so hot, baby,” he mumbles against Kurt’s lips.

“Thought about you, daddy, wanted it to be you,” the boy tells him, rolling his hips down into Blaine’s movements. “Please, daddy, want you in me now.”

Blaine can’t deny his request so he quickly spreads some of the lube on his cock, and then he’s pressing into Kurt ever so slowly. He kisses Kurt slowly to distract him from the burn of the stretch as he bottoms out. After a few moments, Kurt breaks the kiss. “You can move now, please.”

So, Blaine does. He keeps his movements gentle, not wanting to hurt Kurt, and is overwhelmed by how tight Kurt is. Kurt’s arms are wrapped around him, his hands buried in Blaine’s hair, keeping him close.

“You’re doing so good, baby. You’re so perfect, my perfect boy,” Blaine coos as he thrusts into Kurt, Kurt’s cock pressed between their two bodies.

The room is filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing and moaning. “Daddy, ‘m so close,” Kurt whimpers.

“It’s okay, baby, daddy’s got you. You can let go,” he tells the boy before capturing his lips in a kiss.

When Blaine feels Kurt coming between them, he too lets go, fucking them both through their orgasms.

As soon as Blaine is cognizant again, he realizes that Kurt is shaking a little. Pulling the boy a little closer to him, he presses kisses anywhere his lips can reach. “It’s okay, daddy’s got you, its okay.”

Kurt nods. “I know. That was…incredible. Thank you, daddy.”

Blaine drops a kiss to his forehead before Kurt starts complaining about the mess and decides to shower.

After Kurt retreats to his bathroom, Blaine heads upstairs to clean himself up a bit. Once he redresses, he heads down to the kitchen to boil some water for pasta, an easy enough dinner.

By the time Kurt comes back down stairs, dressed in pajamas and a content smile on his face, Blaine has dinner ready for them and the two settle down at the table to eat.

“What do you say to a Gilmore Girls marathon?” Kurt proposes as he loads their dishes into the dishwasher.

“Sounds great.”

They curl up on the couch (God, Blaine thinks, I just took Kurt’s virginity on this couch) and settle in as the watch Lorelai and Rory navigate through life together.


	11. Chapter 11

“Kurt E. Anderson,” announces the Headmaster, and Blaine cheers loudly as Kurt crosses the stage to receive his diploma.

Blaine can feel pride washing over him as he watches Kurt. The past few weeks have been hard for him, Blaine knows; Kurt’s first choice for college had been NYADA and he’d been rejected. The boy had been devastated for a while, but then he’d gotten acceptance letters from both Parsons and NYU. While neither of them were NYADA, Kurt knew that they were both wonderful schools in their own right and had finally decided to enroll at Parsons. It makes Blaine’s heart swell when he compares the beautiful, snarky, passionate man in front of him to that cold teenager he met those years ago.

—————— 

When Blaine and Kurt return home after the ceremony, Blaine backs Kurt up against the wall as soon as the front door shuts.

“I’m so proud of you,” he tells him before kissing him. Kurt doesn’t wait before he deepens the kiss.

“I want you to be,” he tells him when they break apart.

They make quick work of unbuttoning their pants and shoving them out of the way. As the thrust against each other, Blaine can’t help but be reminded of when Kurt wore the corset for him, of how they rutted against each other before Blaine fucked him on the couch. God, Blaine wants to fuck Kurt now, but he knows they don’t have time to; he has plans to go celebrate with his friends.

After they finish, Kurt goes upstairs to shower and change into a different outfit for the night and Blaine cleans himself up.

When Kurt comes downstairs again, he looks absolutely gorgeous and Blaine has to resist the urge to throw him up the wall and convince him to bail on his plans.

“You look great,” he says instead.

“Thanks.”  
“Call if you need a ride or anything.”

“I will,” Kurt promises before grabbing his keys. He’s halfway to the door when he turns around and heads back over to where Blaine is sitting on the couch. “Love you,” he says, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine’s mouth before rushing out the door.

Blaine listens as Kurt starts his car and drives away, heart beating fast.

—————-

Blaine lies in bed, trying to fall asleep. It’s only a little bit after 1, and Kurt’s curfew had been disbanded once he’d turned 18, so Blaine knows that it’ll be a while before Kurt gets in (and that’s assuming he comes home at all).

He drifts off though, because a little while later, he wakes up to Kurt climbing in his bed. Blaine wakes up a little at that; as often as they have sex, they’ve never, ever spent the night in the same bed. In fact, other than second kiss in Kurt’s bedroom, they’ve kept their shenanigans to the living room (and the kitchen, Blaine reminds himself, thinking about Kurt’s birthday).

“What’s up?” Blaine asks as Kurt snuggles into his side. “Did you have fun?”  
“I did. But I just wanted to come home to you,” Kurt tells him, kissing him.  
They don’t often kiss without the promise of more, but after a few minutes of lazy kisses, Kurt pulls away and rests his head on Blaine’s chest. And Blaine lets himself be lulled back to sleep by the sound of his breathing.

———————— 

After the night of Kurt’s graduation, there’s a shift in their dynamic. Kurt starts spending each night in Blaine’s bed, and sometimes they have sex, but not always. Blaine comes to love the way that his pillows smell like Kurt, the way that he’ll sometimes find a sock or two of Kurt’s under his bed when he gathers laundry.

It almost feels like a relationship, Blaine thinks. The way that they make sure to set aside time for each other, the way they both know how to make the other fall apart, the way they talk in hush whispers in the dark as they drift off to sleep. The thought makes Blaine giddy and terrified; he hasn’t had many relationships, but he was married, and nothing has ever made him feel like this before.

He doesn’t ask Kurt about it though he knows he should. Blaine figures that once Kurt leaves for New York at the end of the summer that whatever it is between them will fizzle out.

————————————- 

A little more than a week before Kurt leaves for New York, he wakes Blaine up with a blowjob, which quickly turns into more.

Blaine loves fucking Kurt when he’s on his hands and knees, loves being able to see Kurt stretched around him.

“You’re such a good boy for me, baby,” Blaine praises, gripping Kurt’s hips even harder. Kurt just whimpers in response, too strung out to form words. “Come on baby, just like this,” Blaine instructs, pulling Kurt flush up against his body, groaning as Kurt grinds against him.

“Thank you, daddy,” Kurt moans, stroking his own cock.

Blaine fucks the boy all the way through his orgasm before he lets himself come, draping himself over Kurt as he catches his breath.

Morning sex always puts Blaine in a good mood, and so his day seems much brighter. Kurt texts him halfway through the afternoon, reminding him of a Warblers cookout and that he won’t be home until late.

Blaine stops at a bakery on his way home, deciding to pick a cheesecake as a surprise for Kurt. As he watches as the cashier boxes the dessert, he hears someone call his name out from behind him.

Whirling around, his eyes widen in surprise. “Bas?”

Sebastian comes up and gives him a hesitant hug. “Hey! It’s so good to see you. You look fantastic,” he tells Blaine, eyes roaming over his body.

“What are you doing back in Ohio?” Blaine asks, confused. 

“Parents’ anniversary party,” he explains. “I was in charge of picking up the cake.”

They catch up for a bit, and it’s nice. They’d been friends before they’d been boyfriends, and Blaine enjoys just getting to chat with Sebastian.

“Shit, I’ve got to get going,” Sebastian says as his phone chimes with a text, “but how about we grab dinner tomorrow? Get to catch up a bit more?”

Blaine agrees and Sebastian promises to text with details later in the evening.

———————————- 

Blaine and Kurt are in the kitchen, enjoying the cheesecake, when Sebastian texts Blaine. Blaine smiles as he texts back, and Kurt’s quick to notice.

“What’s that all about?”

“I ran into Sebastian today, we’re gunna grab dinner tomorrow,” Blaine explains, taking another bite of his cheesecake.

Kurt’s quiet for a moment. “Sebastian…like, your ex husband?”

“Yeah, he’s in town for his parents’ anniversary.”

Kurt doesn’t say anything else on the subject, so Blaine doesn’t think anything more of it.

———————————-

Dinner with Sebastian is pleasant. The two stick to neutral topics for conversation, choosing not to talk about anything relating to their past relationship. It reminds Blaine of their early dates, before they’d gotten serious about each other and had been more focused on just having fun.

After Sebastian pays the check (“My treat,” he’d insisted), he walks Blaine to his car.

“This was really fun. I’m glad we ran into each other,” Blaine tells him, as he unlocks his car. Turning back to Sebastian, he realizes just how close the other man is to his face. Before he can say something about the lack of personal space, Sebastian leans into kiss him.

However, Blaine reacts quickly and is able to turn his head to the side. Laughing a bit uncomfortably, he asks, “What was that about?”

“C’mon, Blaine. I’ve really missed you,” Sebastian tells him, stroking over his hipbones. “Running into you again…It makes me think that maybe we should give ourselves a second chance.”

Blaine pushes him away. “Bas, I, no. I loved you, love you, but not like that. Not anymore. I’m really happy with my life now, with how it’s been since we broke up.”

“Blaine,” Sebastian starts to protest.

“No. I don’t want to be with you. Not again,” Blaine tells him before he gets in his car and pulls out of the parking lot.

When he arrives home, he notices that Kurt’s car is gone. Knowing that Kurt will come to bed when he gets in, Blaine heads upstairs to shower and go to bed early.

He wakes up alone the next morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine’s caught off guard when he reaches for Kurt and finds only empty space. He thinks that maybe Kurt decided to spend the night at a friend’s house, but the rumpled state of his bed suggests otherwise.

He finds Kurt in the kitchen, fixing himself a cup of tea. Blaine comes up behind him, hugging him. “I missed you last night.”

Kurt melts into him slightly before shrugging him off. “I came in late and I-“ he starts before cutting himself off with a shrug and sipping at his tea.

“And you?” Blaine prompts, fixing himself a cup of coffee.

“I didn’t know if you had company.”

Blaine can feel his stomach twist unpleasantly and thinks he might be sick. “You didn’t know if I had company. In my bedroom,” Blaine says flatly. Kurt shrugs uncomfortably. Blaine huffs out a laugh before setting his mug down. “Why would I have company in my bedroom, Kurt?”

“I don’t know, maybe you and Sebastian-“

“There is nothing between me and Sebastian anymore, Kurt, and you know this,” Blaine tells him.

“Well, I wasn’t sure if maybe you two were trying to rekindle an old flame or anything,” Kurt mumbles, careful not to meet Blaine’s gaze.

“Nope. Not now, not ever,” Blaine affirms. “Besides, he doesn’t even live in Ohio.”

“What if he moved back to Ohio?”

“He wouldn’t.”

Kurt fiddles with his mug for a moment. “Would you ever move back to New York for him?”

Blaine can’t help but snort at the question. Blaine can’t imagine ever getting back together with the man he once thought he was going to spend forever with, and he certainly can’t imagine uprooted his entire life to do so. “Can’t say that I would.”

A heavy silence falls between them as the both sip from their mugs.

Kurt finally breaks the silence. “Some of the Warblers are going to spend a few nights up at the lake. I think I’m going to go with them. We’re leaving tonight, and I should be back on Monday,” he says. “Is that okay?”

Blaine wants to tell him no, that it’s not okay. Kurt and Blaine are leaving for New York on Tuesday to move him into his dorm on Wednesday and Blaine had really been looking forward to spending the last few days of Kurt’s summer with him. Instead, he just forces a smile. “Sounds like it’ll be a lot of fun.”

————

The next few days pass unbearably slowly for Blaine. He misses Kurt so much, and it kills him to think that once Kurt gets back he’s leaving again. He squashes his feelings down, though, and tries to keep busy.

When Monday rolls around, he’s excited for Kurt to come home. But, sometime in the afternoon, Kurt texts him to let him know that he won’t be back until late and for Blaine to not wait up. So, Blaine heads to bed alone once again.

He wakes up to his alarm Tuesday morning and finds that he is, indeed, alone. He can hear the shower running down the hall, signaling that Kurt’s home and awake. Hopefully, he reaches out and touches the sheets on the other side of the bed and tries not to be disappointed when he finds them cool to the touch.

By the time he’s dressed and ready, he finds Kurt already in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

“Morning,” Blaine greets him.

Kurt smiles at him. “Hurry up and eat,” he instructs.

Far too quickly, the two are headed to the airport and then landing in New York. Kurt looks ecstatic to finally be in the city of his dreams, and Blaine finds it incredibly endearing.

They check into the hotel, and when they enter the room, Blaine remembers that when he’d made the reservation, he’d asked for a room with a king sized bed. But, that had been weeks ago, before Blaine had spent a week sleeping in his bed alone. He wonders for a moment if he should check to see if they can switch rooms, but then Kurt flops down onto the bed with a squeal of excitement.

“I can’t believe I’m really here,” he exclaims, making Blaine smile.

“Well, you deserve it. And if you want to freshen up before we go to dinner, you’d better hurry up,” Blaine tells him.

“It’s a little early for dinner, isn’t it?” Kurt asks, rolling over to look at Blaine.

“Early dinner in preparation for a busy night,” Blaine confirms, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Kurt’s forehead.

The two enjoy a quiet dinner before Blaine surprises Kurt with tickets to a Broadway show. When Kurt realizes what Blaine had meant by a ‘busy night’ he squeals loudly and gives Blaine a tight hug. “Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

As the two settle into their seats, Blaine wants to grab Kurt’s hand, but bites down the urge. But halfway through the first act, Kurt leans into Blaine, resting his head against the older man’s shoulder, and Blaine smiles and the action.

After the show, the two walk around for a bit and get ice cream. “Enjoying your new home?” Blaine asks.

Kurt nods. “I think I could be happy here.” 

When they get back to the hotel, Blaine takes the first shower. As soon as he exits the bathroom in his towel, Kurt brushes him past him, carrying a small bag that Blaine assumes has his toiletries and pajamas in it. He sighs as he pulls on his boxers, missing the days that Kurt felt comfortable changing in front of him.

Climbing under the covers, Blaine tries not to think about how alone he’s inevitably going to feel when he goes back to Ohio and flips through the channels until he finds some old episodes of Say Yes to the Dress.

The water shuts off in the bathroom, and after a few minutes, Blaine hears the door creak open. When Blaine flicks his attention to the doorway, he can feel his throat tighten.

Kurt’s standing there, wearing the corset that he wore the first time they fucked. He’s wearing the panties, too, but the stockings are missing.

“Kurt…”

Kurt doesn’t let Blaine continue, though, before he rushes over to the bed and climbs on top of him. “Please, daddy, just like the first time,” he begs.

It’s not like the first time, though. Sure, they’re in the same position, but it feels so much different. Their faces are close as Blaine fucks into him, hard and fast, and there’s desperation seeping into each one of their kisses.

“Gunna miss you so bad, baby,” Blaine tells him as he strokes him. “Don’t know what I’m going to do without you there.”

“Please, daddy,” Kurt pleads, and Blaine doesn’t know what Kurt is asking for so he just keeps thrusting into him.

When they finish, Blaine rolls off of Kurt and Kurt immediately curls into his side. “Love you, baby,” Blaine mumbles into his hair sleepily, drifting off to sleep.

“I love you, Blaine,” Kurt whispers.

——-

The next day is busy, with checking out of the hotel, moving Kurt into his dorm, unpacking all of his things and running around trying to find little things they’d forgotten to ship out or pack. Kurt’s roommate seems kind, and there are a few other people in the hall that pop by to introduce themselves.

They head to a pizza place around the corner before Blaine needs to go to the airport for his flight back to Ohio.

Standing outside of Kurt’s dorm, as Blaine hails a cab, the two say goodbye. “I’m really going to miss you,” Kurt whispers wetly into Blaine’s neck.

“I’ll miss you, too. Thanksgiving will be here before you know it,” Blaine replies. They hold each other for a minute, but break away when they hear the cab driver sighing impatiently. 

Cupping Kurt’s face in his hands, Blaine presses a chaste kiss to his lips. “You have everything you need? And your emergency credit card?” Kurt nods. “Okay. I love you, and I am so proud of you,” Blaine says, kissing him again, unable to stop himself.

Kurt mumbles back, “I love you, too.” And Blaine can see the tears welling up in his eyes.

Blaine slides into the backseat, and, right before the driver pulls away, Blaine hears Kurt call after him.

“Blaine?” He pauses for a moment as Blaine rolls down the window and leans out of it to to hear him better. “You said you’d never move back to New York for Sebastian,” he continues, and Blaine nods, unsure of where he’s going with this. “Will you- would you ever move to New York for me?”

Blaine’s heart begins to race inside his chest, and he knows he must be smiling like an idiot. “Kurt, god, I- yes. Yes, yes, a million times yes.”

Kurt smiles and bites his lip, wiping some tears off his cheeks. Nodding, he turns and enters the building as Blaine’s cab finally pulls away.


End file.
